A FanFiction Mishap
by metalspike
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the characters existed in real life and if they came across these fics? How would they react?


**A short fic based on a funny idea I just got. Don't kill me 'cuz no offence meant and no offence taken. And if somebody's already done this, then my apologies.**

**DISCLAIMER- You very well know that I don't own CCS, but still better to be safe- CCS is owned by CLAMP.**

**Oh and sorry for using stuff from other stories without permission, I hope you'll excuse me, I just wrote this for fun. But you have no excuse for not reviewing, so review, reviews ;)

* * *

**

**An FanFiction Mishap**

The clock on the wall chimed eight times and the room is lit in a white fluorescent light. On the desk sits a top-of-the-notch silver laptop with its screen illuminated and various lights flashing around the lower body. The chair in front is occupied by a guy who's maybe in his early twenties with dark brown hair and, behind his rectangular frameless glasses, has amber eyes. His eyes focused on the screen and his face bore no expression. The Google webpage was on the screen and the guy was tapping his fingers on the edge of the laptop, wondering what to do. Presently, a girl around the same age as the guy walks into the room and hugs him from behind, placing her head on his shoulder and peering at the screen. Her brown bangs almost falling over her green eyes.

"Syaoran-dear, what are you doing?" she softly asks.

"Well…I don't know. I'm actually wondering what to do." He replied.

"Are you searching for something?" she says pointing at the screen.

"Actually, I'm searching for something to search about."

"Oh…"

A few seconds tick by but Syaoran's still tapping his fingers,

"Hey, I got an idea…" and she suddenly jumped up, resulting in her head banging into the side of his head."

"OWW…..Sakura!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Sorry…." She apologized sheepishly.

"Anyways, so… what was your idea?"

"Oh yeah…Why not search about ourselves?"

"About ourselves…?"

"Yeah…C'mon let me type."

Pulling the laptop towards herself, she typed into the textbox 'Sakura and Syaoran' and googled it.

Within seconds the results page came up, the top few results were occupied with the official websites and fan sites and the Wiki but one result down the page caught Syaoran's attention.

"Hey Sakura, check this one out." He said pointing at the result which read,

**_Card Captor Sakura FanFiction Archive - _**

**_Anime/Manga: Card Captor Sakura fanfiction archive with over 23684 stories…._**  
**_  
_**

Sakura's eyes went wide,

"23684 stories….that's a lot."

"So let's see it." And Syaoran clicked on the link.

The page changed and now a line of story names and their summaries popped up.

"Hmm…which one should we read?" he asked her.

"Uhhh…let's pick a random one."

They clicked on a story and started reading it. Sometime later they reached the end of the story,

"Hmm…that was a cute one, but seriously I won't do many of the things that are written over here." Sakura commented.

"Okay…now the next one." And Syaoran clicked on another story and they read it,

"Heh…I'm your teacher and we still fall in love and I had a devil as my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. Did you check out the kiss? And I have a brother and I hate my father?"

"Nevermind it's just a story. Lets move on" and this time Sakura clicked on the next story and they start reading.

Suddenly in the middle of the first chapter, Sakura jumps up and squeals,

"Naoko is p-pregnant!"

"Calm down Sakura, it's just a story."

She sits down and they continue reading, but it was interrupted again. This time it was Syaoran,

"WHAT! I'm marrying Tomoyo!"

"Chill, don't worry I crashed it."

They both look at each other and start laughing,

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

"You better not mess around with Tomoyo or else…"

"Sakura, it's just a story."

They read through the rest of the story with minimal jumping and shouting.

"NEXT…"

And this time they both hit the mouse and the story drew up on the screen,

But just as they started Sakura shut her eyes and Syaoran bellowed,

"NO WAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT. TOUYA KISSING YUKITO!"

"It's just a story, Syaoran." Sakura pacified.

"You're right. Okay, next…"

He selected another story and almost fell off his chair on reading the first chapter,

"Y-You are…Ha Ha Ha… a SUPERMODEL! Oh my gosh, a-and you hide your identity by being a g-geek!" Syaoran laughed on the floor clutching his stomach.

Sakura scoffed,

"I'm not the only one. Look, everyone else is there too."

"Yeah, Rika- Olympic medalist, oh god have mercy, this is too much." Syaoran spoke wiping away tears.

Sakura gave him a light smack on the head and Syaoran finally sat up.

"Okay fine…I'm alright."

They continued reading but this time both of them burst out laughing,

"The girls are falling for their slaves…."

Clutching each other they moved on and then,

"WHAT! Touya and I are FRIENDS! Ugh…I'm gonna puke." Syaoran said with a disgusted tone.

Sakura giggled and moved on to the next chapters,

"Oh well, the weddings were good." Syaoran commented.

But Sakura had a dreamy look on her face. Syaoran shook her lightly,

"Hunh…"

"Wakey-wakey, where did you get lost?"

"Oh nothing…the weddings made me…."

"Uhhh, Nevermind."

Moving back to the index page, Syaoran noticed the top bar,

"Sakura how old are you?"

She put on a puzzled look and answered,

"21…"

"Good…"

He clicked on the rating drop box and changed it to M. The results changed and he picked another story,

"Oh look Tomoyo is a princess." Sakura squealed.

"Yeah and you….A dreamseer?"

"Hmm…oh and we both meet in our dreams….How romantic…"

They read a few more chapters,

"Umm…okay I see that its M rated for a reason."

"How dare you do that to me, that to in a temple."

"Sakura, I repeat, it's just a story."

A bit later…

"What a vile cousin I have…He should be killed instantly."

Sakura giggled and went on.

"Oh my gosh…Tomoyo and Eriol…eeeeeeee." Sakura squeaked.

Syaoran faked vomiting,

"But this isn't the first story that hints on that." She continued.

"If this leaks out, Eriol's in big trouble."

Soon they reached the last few chapters and the Sakura sat with a red face,

"I…I…"

"Wish you were this good in bed…Actually I wouldn't mind swapping Story Sakura to Real Sakura."

She smacked him once again and quickly changed the story,

"Hmm…this one says 'CONTAINS LEMON', wonder what that is?"

Syaoran gave a sly smile,

"Let's read it but first, promise you will read it completely."

"Whatever…."

They started reading the story but a few sentences and Sakura pounced on the screen,

"Sakura…move away…I had just started touching your bre…."

"Don't…." Sakura cut him off.

"But you promised…" and then with a firm grip he pulled her back.

Sakura gulped as Syaoran scrolled down,

"Hoeeee…."

"Yeeaaahhh…."

Just as he reached the end, she sprang up and shut the lid of the laptop,

"Aww…Sakura that was so good."

"So good, my foot!"

"Y'know, you should read some of these to gain experience. Did you see how you screamed my name in there when I…"

"No, thank you…." She cut him off once again.

Syaoran grinned widely,

"C'mon Sakura, y'know that it's…"

"It's. Just. A. Story." She spoke through clenched teeth and walked out.

"We can try it tomorrow as well…." He shouted from behind and then chuckled to himself.

* * *

**I hope that this wasn't bad. It was just leisure writing. Oh and the views of Syaoran and Sakura are not my views, so don't eat me alive if you got offended by the stuff up. As they said- It's just a story XP **

**Review please :)**

**ms****é~**


End file.
